Beyond the Distant Skies
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: In another time, Kid and Serge once again meet, but finding themselves in different situations....although not as different people... Continuation of Chrono Cross ending. Please R&R!!!


Beyond the Distant Skies  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Another Chrono Cross fanfic. I'd like to thank those who reviewed my other story, Dreams of a Star stealing Child, you guys are the best! If you're reading this, I'd like you to know that I'm considering not to continue that one, since I have an official writer's block and cannot think of anything else to write. To all readers, I hope you all will enjoy my second fic based on the wonderful game of Chrono Cross, and perhaps give a decent review or some constructive critism. If you didn't enjoy, please don't even bother reviewing. Some aspects of this story may be somewhat inaccurate, having only played Chrono Cross out of the entire Chrono series. Any major mistakes you find, please fell free to contact me and I'll revise the story as much as possible, thanx! Well, enough of the author's note! R&R and have a nice day!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The streets were crowded with people. Honking of cars and sound of padding footsteps on the pavement filled the air.  
  
Where are you?  
  
It was a busy day, people carrying heavy suitcases, rushing off for work.  
  
How can I find you?  
  
A mother hurried along the sidewalk with her child, stopping at the intersection, waiting to cross the road. The light turned green. She turned to reach for her child, but found that she had gone off, her small figure against a window display, tiptoed to see the contents on display. The mother quickly chided her. " Now deary, I told you never to run off by yourself. Come, before the light changes and we won't be able to cross the road."  
  
The girl pointed at the display. " But mommy! Look at that pretty bow, it'll look so nice if I had a braid with it tied."  
  
" Yes yes darling, I'll make you a bow just as nice when we get home." The mother said hastily, she reached for the girl's hand and speed walked her to the crossroad.  
  
Who.are you?  
  
The mother walked quickly, but the young girl lagged behind. The mother turned to chid the child again. " Come on, quickly now." As she turned back, accidently bumped into a blonde girl who stood in the middle of the street. " Excuse me." The mother apologized quickly. The girl turned her head slightly, her braid bow jingled softly.  
  
" Mommy mommy!" The young girl shouted excitedly. " She has that pretty bow I saw!"  
  
The blonde girl made no reply, but watched silently as the mother and child walked off. She gripped a purple beaded necklace in her hand, fingering it gently. She lifted her head, stared off into the mass of people, searching for a familiar face.  
  
Searching.  
  
She gasped slightly, then turned and walked off the road and onto the sidewalk. Without a word, she gazed into the window display where the young girl had been earlier. She took out a small amulet from her pocket, her favorite, something she had had forever.  
  
" Excuse me, miss?" She spun around, only to find herself staring into the most benevolent deep blue eyes she had ever seen. " Are you lost?" The guy asked. He was about her age, perhaps one year older, average height, his hair was an odd shade of black that seemed almost blue.  
  
" No." She answered in a firm tone, and gave him a look. " Are you?"  
  
The guy gave an embarrassed smile. "Um, sort of. You saw right through me." He laughed.  
  
She felt like she knew him right then, but it wasn't possible, is it? "You new here mate?" She asked with a small smirk.  
  
" Yeah. I'm here with my mother, just got here yesterday. She told me to get familiar with my new surroundings. Ha, kind of pathetic huh?" He said in a solemn tone. "Are you from around here?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not really."  
  
" What do you mean? Don't you know where you live? Parents?"  
  
" Don't question me, who ever gave you the right to do so?" She said sharply, but calmed quickly. "I ain't got any real parents that I know of. Someone took me in, sfter I was left on the doorsteps of an orphanage. I know my place, but I do what I want, and I rarely stay at my adoptive parents for more than two days."  
  
" Well, ah, don't you have a phone at your house or something? I mean, ah, that I can phone my mother with?" He said rather shyly, rubbing his head in embarassment.  
  
" We've only just met and you to use the phone at my house?" She said incredulously, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.  
  
" Well, I forgot to bring money."  
  
" That won't be hard to solve." She said rather seriously, she turned to leave, the guy stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
" I still don't know your name." He said, although unsure of whether she was going to help him or not.  
  
She looked at him for a couple of seconds. " My adoptive parents call me by my original name, Schala Zeal. Everyone else call me Kid." She turned back to face him again, then felt the tingle of recognization, of the strangest attraction. " And you are..?"  
  
He smiled. " I'm Serge."  
  
Kid blinked. " Serge huh?" She turned and walked a couple of steps, then noticing that Serge didn't follow, spun back again to face him. " What? You're not coming? So you're just going to let an innocent, helpless, vulnerable little girl go off all by herself?"  
  
Serge once again gave her his heart-melting smile. "Of course not. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that innocent, helpless, vulnerable little girl how would I?"  
  
And now it was her turn to laugh. "No you wouldn't, or that 'little girl' is gonna kick your arses so hard you'll kiss the moon."  
  
She smiled and signaled to him. "C'mon mate. Let's get going."  
  
The two of them headed off, and was soon lost within the crowd of people.  
  
I've found you. finally.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
A/N: Yay! First chappie officially done! This was kind of difficult in a way to write, cuz it's more like set in present time. Some scenes might be familiar from the Chrono Cross ending, when the credits rolled. To my opinion, it didn't flow as smoothly as I would of liked though, but that's just me. Please read and review, feedback very muche appreciated. Huh, first chapter and already a writer's block, yikes! I need at least 6 reviews to continue, c'mon! Please?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Cross, sure wish, cuz it's such a great game! I think someone else already wrote something similar. I'm not taking anything! All this comes from this messed up brain of mine! Don't get pissed at me, okay?! Please don't sue me! 


End file.
